lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DreamBrisdin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dragons page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 10:30, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi DreamBrisdin. I saw that you changed my edit from when I removed those pictures of Smaug. I think most of those images are unneeded, and I have some better ones. I think it would be better if many of those were out. Plus, there would be more room for better HD images. Some of the ones in that gallery aren'e even from the movie even though they claim to be. Thank you. Hi, thank you for the edit. I totally agree with you. I appreciate that you changed in more well-organized article. True, I was wondering if there were any rooms for new images keep coming. Regards DreamBrisdin Fire-drake of Gondolin Yes, I recognize my fault on the conflict. About Howe's image, I am not sure if it is inverted or not; the website full of Howe's arts showed it that way. If it is, then we can use the other image. I also agree on the image of one dragon instead of the pack, though my point is that Howe's scenery of Gondolin also shows a dragon which seems be accompanied by balrogs. The other images should be put in a gallery, along with the references of the artists. Thanks. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 10:13,5/14/2014 I would encourage you to correct all your grammar errors or stop contributing in English if that is not your native language. 01:39, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! I'm a Japanese and struggling with my grammars. Thank you for pointing! DreamBrisdin 00:35,5/24/2014 Dragons Regarding Gostir, we cannot put information without references. In The History of Middle-earth, Gostir is a dragon only known by name, which means we cannot put in the infobox that he is a Cold-drake because he is not. Though it is likely that he has "natural body weapons", we cannot put that unless backed up by some reference. There is not much information about Gostir that even an infobox is not needed. Same thing with the Cold-drakes and Fire-drake of Gondolin pages. Cold-drakes are not really explored much in the Tolkien legendarium. They are not even mentioned in The History of Middle-earth. The Kevin Ward image captions about Gostir, whom we have no information about again. About the Fire-drake of Gondolin, there is no need to add trivia about Howe's image because that is not canon. I hope you understand. Visitors will use this Tolkien wiki for references, so we must have referenced information all the time. I do not mean to be rude; just pointing things out. Thank you. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 01:08,5/28/2014 Oh, do not worry about it. I somehow understand your part of the argument. I simply wanted to implement the "book first" policy of the wiki. I agree now that discussing things before editing is a better solution. Thank you as well! —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 12:15,2/15/2015 Ainur Are you quite sure that Gorgumoth is an Ainu? 03:50,10/27/2015 I just changed all the Vala animals from Maiar to Ainur because we don't have any evidences that they are actually Maiar, thus just "re-categorized" them. Thanks. If sounds inappropriate you can change anytime, and I appreciate.DreamBrisdin (talk) 03:56, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Uin edit No worries, friend! Sorry if I keep on re-editing it, I am just trying to follow the manual of layout in the wiki. :) 11:26,10/28/2015 Your contributions Hello DreamBrisdin, Just thought I'd stop by and say, Thank you for adding all of those photos! :) Have a fine weekend, [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage' 18:11, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Drakes Hello there. Are you sure drakes are a character of Shadow of Mordor? You categorized them as such. Also, thank you for all the Shadow of War contribution. :) '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 04:27, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Hi there, thanks for the massage and I'm glad if anyone is appreciated with my edits :) Drake is actually from the upcoming ''Shadow of War, the sequel of Shadow of Mordor, however, there is no such a category about Shadow of War yet and I don't know how to create a category..., and I regard these two are as in the same series. I will change if it's inappropriate. Thank you for pointing out! DreamBrisdin (talk) 05:09, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Oh damn, I just noticed the above massage you sent me ago, sorry I didn't even notice to it!! Thanks for the massage! DreamBrisdin (talk) 05:11, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Information Please would you be able to see linktext= here for me information on your wiki! NightSpeakers (talk) 14:51, August 24, 2018 (UTC)NightSpeakers Tense Go back to Uin and revert present tense words to past tense. Articles on things or characters that are not real-world are never in present tense here, as you should be able to observe. Thanks. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage''' 20:06, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Got it. Thanks.DreamBrisdin (talk) 01:43, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Elven elk Hi there! This is just about the change from Thranduil's elk to Elven elk. Is it correct to call it an "Elven" elk though? Because it is not like as if the Elves use a certain kind of elk for transportation. Kinda like how Elrond and the others used "Elven" horses. Like the article Horses, I think it'd be fairer if we toned it down and simply call this article "Elk". 11:38,11/22/2018 Hi, thank you for daily works and a message! I actually was troubled about the title myself. The reason why I renamed as Elven Elk is simply because I wanted to avoid using plural when we don't know the identity of the elk(s), but I thought "well, if this title isn't appropriate, it can ae changed anyway" and it's totally ok to rename the title (sorry I should have talked beforehand in the first place)! And I agree with you about the "elven" matter. As I noted, it's just a simple reason that I wanted to avoid using plural, but totally ok to rename. Not a big deal I believe! Best regards.DreamBrisdin (talk) 00:22, November 23, 2018 (UTC)